Mutant Brew
by Ryoken1
Summary: The brotherhood`s first party. and just the X-geeks are invited(heavy drinking and weird situations inside , so dont try any of this home)


X-men: Evolution : "Mutant Brew" By Ryoken  
  
Legal/copyright: Everything and everyone here is owned by marvel and other companies.(Drink brands included).  
  
Brotherhood`s House , Two hours from party start time :  
  
  
  
The house of the Brothehood was filled with way more noise as usual , as it was being setup for the most dangerous day in its existence... The bBortherhood`s fist party , and the fact that the x-geeks were coming didnt help either.  
  
Okay Lance , - Pietro asked as he bursted throught every room in the house , leaving a trail of cleaness and party stuff behind him , - explain to me why the X-losers are coming to our party.  
  
Well , in the first place , its a mutants only , so we need more people than just ourselves , second , we can show em how a party is made , and in the third place...  
  
Toad interrupted him as he landed in the couch.  
  
Lance wants to get Kitty over so he can score big time Yo! ,- Todd jumped as Lance threw him a soda can, wich Todd grabbed with his tongue and started chewing , his mouth full of foam.  
  
Yeah , when are ya gonna stop drooling over that brunette chickbaby so we can finally have fun without you making a jackass of yourself?- Tabitha asked as she entered the room , with 8 pizza boxes in her arms.  
  
Remember tabby . – Lance replied , - No Kitty , no Blue.  
  
Ok i get it , so were`s Freddy?- she asked , - he isnt eating the rest of the pizza`s , is he?.  
  
No , he went to get the drinks and booze , -Pietro replied as he cleaned all the cups and glasses in the house with his super speed.  
  
Uh... How much cash did you guys have him?- Tabitha asked with a worried tone of voice.  
  
I dunno , -Lance responded , . Toad was in charge of that , todd?.  
  
Uh i have him what wew got after we buyed the food and cleaning stuff- he quickly responded.  
  
TODD! , there were almost six hundred bucks left , and you have them to Fred , do you have the slightlest idea of what this means?- Lance screamed.  
  
Uhhh .. that this party is going to get too good for us to enjoy?- todd guessed.  
  
No , it means you better hope that the insurance on the place is still paid for , or you will have to get yourself a new house really fast , slime-o.- Pietro responded in a dash.  
  
Well , lets hope Fred used his common sense for once in his life.- Tabitha said hopeless.  
  
Were doomed , - Lance said to himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brotherhood`s House , Half an hour from party start time :  
  
All the members of the Brotherhood stared at Fred , who was putting everything he bought in the drink`s table:  
  
Okay , 5 bottles of Cuban Rum , Havana brand , -he said calmly  
  
- 8 bottles of Tequila , Cuervo brand.  
  
6 bottles of Jack Daniels tenesse whiskey , of if ya prefer , Bourbon.  
  
4 bottles of Jonny Walker Scotch , red brand.  
  
60 cans of Heinekken beer , in ten six packs.  
  
And finally , almost 45 bottles of Coke , Sprite and Mountain dew , and oh yeah , 4 six packs of Jolt cola , the 5 more times caffeine brand , wich Toad and Pietro requested.  
  
Fred stared in silence as everyone in the room just stared at him , and then at Lance who looked as we was about to jump over Fred and start choking him....  
  
He didnt , in fact , Lance just calmy started walking , passed by Fred`s side , and positioned himself in front of the hall`s wall.  
  
And started to hit his head against it.  
  
Why , WHy , WHY , FOR THE LOVE OF GOD WHYYYYYYYY?- Lance screamed as the rest of the brotherhood tried to calm him down.  
  
Brotherhood`s House , one minute from party start time :  
  
Lance was sitting on one of the kitchens chairs , looking straight at the door , obviously waiting for Kitty to make her entrance.  
  
Yo lance , - Toad snapped ,- Why cant ya just wait like a normal person.  
  
Its not his fault , Toady , -Tabitha said as she descended the stair , dressing in a very sexy , althought weird way , - He is just waiting to jump and hugg his little kitten just as soon as the door opens.  
  
Tabitha , could ya just shut yer pie hole? – Lance almost Growled.  
  
Sheshhh! , - she snapped back ,-Loverboy is feeling nervous tonight , maybe Kitty will get some drinks and let you get to second base , or maybe even third?  
  
Her teasing of Lance ended as he throwed whatever was at his reach at her , which unfortunately , was a bowl of avocado dip , wich hit her in her face.  
  
Lance you asshole , now how im gonna get clean in time now?- she screamed , and she suddenly shuted her mouth when she realised that Todd was on her side looking at her with childish malice in his eyes.  
  
No , good toad , stay down , dont do it , -she screamed as toad`s tongue started to get more and more closer to her face , - todd! ,  
  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
The scream of Tabitha and the sound of Todd`s tongue filled the place , when suddenly the voice of Kitty was hear outside as the X-van stopped in the lawn outside the house.  
  
She`s here!- Lance exclaimed as he got up and standed in front of the door , waiting , ignoring Tabitha , who was wrestling with Toad , who was still trying to clean her face.  
  
The door opened , and Lance jumped instantly , his arms extended , ready to hugh Kitty as she entered.  
  
To bad his eyes were closed.  
  
Tabitha stopped screaming , Toad stopped his tongue in midair , and Pietro and Fred were both staring at the scene that just took place in the entrance .  
  
Geee , Lance , ah never knew ya liked me so much! – Rogue voice breaked the silence like a hammer.  
  
Lance opened her eyes, only to find Rogue in front of him , his arms folded around her.  
  
Oh , nooo ,...- he muttered as , very angry Kitty Pryde , (and her fist) got closer to his face.  
  
SMACK! .. THUDD! , - the sound of Kitty`s punch and Lance hitting the floor filled the house. , as Lance blacked out.  
  
Yo , she slugged him! – Toad screamed , - i cant believe it.  
  
  
  
  
  
There will be a 5 minute interlude as Lance gets his brain together , so think of other stuff for a while)  
  
  
  
Brotherhood`s House , five minutes after party start time :  
  
When Lance woke up he founded himself tied at a chair , everyone around him , and tabitha was in front of him.  
  
UH , what are gonna do with me? – he asked as he realised the malevolent look on Tabitha`s face.  
  
Well, RoCky , we decided that your actions deserve a little punishment , so we made a little contest to see who got to punish ya , - she said as she slowly retreated , - let me introduce the winner of the first "Punish rocky contest" , MR Scott Summers!- tabitha yelled as Scott walked from the crowd , who cheered on .  
  
Oh , Dear god no ... – Lance Muttered , there was only one thing worse than Summer`s being in charge of his punishment , and that was..  
  
Oookayy... Lansheee , - Scott babbled- Ishts time fer ya to take yourl medichine ...  
  
He is drunk oh dear god in heaven he is drunk .. – lance thought as Scott aproached Lance with one oh those orange , hollw , warning cones they use in the roadworks in one hand , and a bottle of bourbon in the other one.  
  
NOOOO , get AWAY YA SICKOS!!! ; KITTY ; HELLLP , ..gluppdp.- Lance screamed as Scott puted the end of the cone in his mouth as Pietro and Tabitha grabbed his head.  
  
Help yourself , casanova - Kitty said , giving him the cold shoulder.  
  
Okay , Lanshe , - Scvott said , - Mr Daniel`s says:  
  
CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG!- the words echoed throught the room as Lance lossed his perception of reality again.  
  
Brotherhood`s House , an hour , no three , oh shit , lets say its was around four AM , cause i lost it already. :  
  
Lance and Kitty were dancing in one of the couchs , while Tod and Kurt were seeing who could drink and stay grabbed to the ceilings beam at the same time for longer , and so far it was a tie with a constant fall ratio on each of them.  
  
Fred was playing feed the Blob with Evan who was throwing in food at him , but hitted Fred`s mouth only once in a while.  
  
Meanwhile , Jean , Tabitha , and Rougue were sitting around the table , just drinking their number twelve round of tequila shots. , while Scott and Pietro were holding a who drinks beer faster constent , and Scott was about who reach Pietro , who was now moving in what he yelled was Megagodlysuperultrafasterthanlight-speed , but to someone who was sober looked like he was moving in slow motion.  
  
Suddenly , both boys jumped on the table , the girls were playing on , and started yelling as the ripped their shirts clean.  
  
OKAY! , - Scott shouted as he threw the remains of his shirt on top of Jean`s head , -WHOSE UP FOR A`MANWICH. (hint: Man + Sandwich).  
  
YEAH , - Pietro screamed as he started waving his shirt around- ITS TIME FOR A LITTLE LADIES`ENTERTAINMENT.  
  
The girls started yelling like crazy , while both boys did a strip routine that seemed like a weird mix of dancing and drinking and yelling , all at the same time.  
  
OKAY , - Both of them shouted at the girls in front of them.- The KINGS OF NO-PANTS ARE IN DA HOUSE!- Then the two of the ripped their pants off.  
  
Toad and Kurt instantly felled fom the beams and passed out.  
  
Fred and Evan both threw up and passed out inmediatly.  
  
Rogue , Jean and Tabitha screamed at the same time , and passed out , their heads hitting the table with a thud.  
  
In that moment , Pietro slipped , and fell off the table , but he grabbed Scott`s arm as he fell , and both of them felled on top of the bac of Fred.  
  
Kitty screamed , and threw up over Lance and passed out , who just said: Oh Shit..- and passed out too.  
  
Silence Reigned in the house. , literally.  
  
  
  
Brotherhood`s House , 9 AM:  
  
  
  
Lance woke up with a royal hang over .  
  
He looked around , and founded himself in the middle of a snoring contest , and he stepped out of the house , while he wondered What happened last night , why his shirt was covered in vomit , and why Scott and Pietro are laying in the fllor in their underpants?.  
  
He founded Kitty outside , sitting in the porch.  
  
Im sorry , -he said as he seated by her side .  
  
Dont be , - she said in a sweet tone of voice – after all , we all acted like idiots last night.  
  
But we were the ones making the party , - Lance said , almost grieving ,- all i wanted is to have a good time with you , and it all just blew up. This has to be the worse day in my life.  
  
She grabbed his head , and kissed him , without giving him achance to speak.  
  
How about know,? – she asked as they split a little.  
  
Ive had better , - Lance replied as he smiled , .  
  
Both of them laughed , a long , tender laugh.  
  
A laugh that ended when a motorcycle arrived , with Logan on it.  
  
He stepped from the bike , passed throught Kitty and Lance , entered the house , and exited it after ten seconds.  
  
He faced Kitty , with no pity in his eyes.  
  
Okay , half pint , ya are in big trouble , all of ya , unless ya give one reason why i should shut up and hide this from the Proff?- Logan said with authority in his voice.  
  
Lance stepped in front of Kity , and said:  
  
"There`s three bottles of bourbon an two of scoth in there , - and no one in there knows that they are intact.  
  
Logan looked at Lance , then at Kitty , thinking about it.  
  
Okay , he said , but no more parties at this dump for 3 months.-he responded .  
  
Deal!- Lance and Kitty exclaimed.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
Liked it , most of this stuff happened in real life , so dont do it at home. 


End file.
